For The Love of a Daughter
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Aleu come's home with a heartbreaking story from being away from her family, she now carry's unborn puppies and is looking for a new mate to father her pup will she ever find or not? T for blood
1. Heartbreaker

Chapter one Heartbreaker

The sun comes down slowly as I feel cold air hit me, my son Kodi is about run into town with his team it's been a week since I last saw him. I also haven't seen daughter Aleu since that day she went on her own and now she's back but with a heartbreaking story. "I can't Believe he would do such a thing," Aleu said as her tear fall from her face. Balto looked at her then nuzzled her on the side of her face. Toklo was he name the one that got my daughter pregnant.

"I'm sure he had a reason for this," Balto said as he tried to comfort her, Aleu then look into his eyes "Papa what if they don't come out right?" Aleu asked as if her pups would be some kind of monster Balto chuckled "They will turn out fine, you did and I'm sure they will," Balto said with a smile then continued to nuzzle her on the side of her neck. Once the sun went down Balto and Aleu both walked back into town.

"Your mother is going to want to see you," Balto said as they walk Aleu looked up at him "What do you think she's going to say about this?" Aleu asked Balto looked down at her "I think she's just not going to say anything and just love you the way you are," Balto said with a smile then lightly pushed her to the side with his body. Aleu laughed as she thought about her father's words and he was right she would love her the way she was.

One hour later

It's been about an hour since coming down the hill, Balto then stopped and looked to his right "I think we should just take the alley ways to keep you safe from other dog's" Balto explained as he turned and walked over to a nearby alley way Aleu nodded then followed her father but then stopped looking at the town. "Everything's changed," Aleu said under breath "Aleu!" Balto shouted hoping his daughter would hear him.

Aleu snapped out of her day dream "Coming papa!" Aleu said then started to run over to her father. "Take it easy tiger you don't need to run that fast," Balto said concerned about his daughter running while being pregnant. Aleu looked at him "Papa I'm fine," Aleu said looking up at him Balto looked away from his daughter. He knew she wasn't a puppy no more and he knew she can make her own choices.

Balto then smiled "Alright" he said then they both moved on from the alley to Jenna's house. When made to Jenna house Balto stopped "wait here," Balto said with a smile then went to the back of the house. Once Balto was in the back of the house he jump on the shed on looked in to the window. There was Jenna sitting in her bed trying to sleep. Balto then smiled and scratched on the window. Jenna's ears went straight up.

Jenna then looked in the window then smiled. Jenna then got up and walked down stairs. Balto then jumped off the shed and ran back over to the front of the house. Once Balto made it to the front of the house he sat right next to Aleu. "Alright your mother's on her way," Balto said with smile. Jenna then walked out of the house not knowing her daughter was there "Balto its night what do you ne…" Jenna cut herself off from seeing her daughter standing there.

"Aleu?" Jenna said with smile then ran up to her, "It's go to see you to mom," Aleu said then nuzzled her mother. Jenna then started to have tears come down her face, "Mom no need for the tears," Aleu said breaking down herself. "Let's go somewhere to talk okay?" Jenna said still with smile Aleu smiled back at her mother they the three were off to Balto's boat.

On the way they talk, they talk everything in the past year and how the journey went when Balto had to go find her. Jenna stopped when she heard the word pregnant. "You're pregnant?" Jenna said in a shocked tone Aleu looked at her mother and nodded. Jenna then walked over to Aleu "so who's the lucky guy?" Jenna asked Balto was about to step in before Aleu started to break down "A Jenna…" Balto said before he was cut off.

Aleu then turned to face her mother "There is none," Aleu as her tears came back. "Aleu I'm so sorry honey," Jenna said as she tried to comfort her. Aleu looked at her mother and smiled "But I guess I don't need a lucky guy, I have you and Papa," Aleu said nuzzling her mother. Balto smiled at this moment knowing that it would last. "He was a Heartbreaker anyways," Aleu said with a smile and chuckle. Jenna and Balto both started to laugh then they all went inside Balto boat.

**Alright and so u guys know this the first of the stories Saturday's and Sundays campaign there will be a new chapter every Saturday and Sunday till the end of November and well here you guys go **


	2. All That Matters

_**Chapter 2: All That Matters **_

As the sun starts to raise Aleu walks out of the boat feeling the cool air hit her face, she then turns to see her father sleeping in his small bed. Aleu smiles then takes off for the forest to go hunt, she knew that being pregnant she should have not be hunting on her own while being pregnant but she was more wolf than her father and was not a little pup any more so the thought came to her as she should be able to do what she wants and when she wants it. Aleu thought about the last time she came to the forest with the human about to shoot her.

She made thought go away and thought about something else like about her puppies, she wondered if they would turn out like her or more like her mother. Maybe they would turn out like their father; she then made that thought go away because she hated their father and didn't want to think about him ever again. Aleu walked up to a tree and sat next to it, she then felt a small kick in the right side of her stomach. Aleu smiled for a second and started to think, "I'm proud to be a mother," Aleu said as thought drifts into the morning sky.

In the corner of Aleu's eye she see's something jump to a bush. She turns her head to the right seeing nothing, Aleu then picks up the scent. It's a fox that she smell not too far from her, Aleu then walks slowly over to the bush trying not to make a single sound. The Fox's ears went up; Aleu stopped still trying not to make a sound. But then the Fox started to run away, Aleu went after it trying to keep up couldn't

Just then another wolf jumped in front of her and grabbed the Fox "Hey that was mine!" Aleu said showing teeth. The wolf looked at her his body was Athletic, Lean and Skinny. His fur color was black with white ears and white tail and white paws. His eyes colors were one cyan eye and one gold eye. The wolf then puts down the dead fox "And you are? The male wolf asked as he cocked his head to the right.

Aleu started to growl "That's none of your concerned," Aleu said having her ears back still growling, just then Balto jumped in between the two Balto showed teeth and started growling. Aleu the stopped growling and backed off "Papa I can do this myself," Aleu said trying get passed her father. Balto wouldn't let get passed him, he just block her way every single time she tried to pass him. "Aleu just go home right now!" Balto shouted not even looking at her but just looking at the wolf.

Aleu then rolled her eyes then turned around and started run home to the boat. Balto turned just for a second to see if Aleu was running home and she was as she was told to do, Balto then turned to face the wolf. "You stay away from my daughter you hear me," Balto said then turned to run back to his boat, the wolf then pick up the Dead fox and ran back to his den. It was the afternoon by the time Aleu and Balto came back from the forest.

"Aleu your pregnant you don't need to be out there hunting for your food I can go get your food for you," Balto said trying not to be so angry at her. Aleu looked at her father "here we go again papa we're acting like the same thing happened like the human," Aleu said as she walked back and forth Balto looked at her in the eye. "I just want to keep you self you all that matters to me right now, you're going to be the first baby of mine to have puppies," Balto said with a small smile.

Aleu looked down but smiled then looked up at her father "Really?" Aleu asked still having her smile on her face. Balto chuckled with a smile "yes," he said Aleu then walked over to him and nuzzled him together they laughed about the last time they we're fighting about being half wolf. At the end of the day Balto went out and got food.

Once the night time came into place they settled down and started to close their eyes then Aleu opened her eyes for a minute "Papa?" Aleu asked Balto then opened his eyes "Yes sweet heart?" Balto said then raising his head, "did you really mean what you said I'm all that matters?" Aleu asked Balto smiled "yeah you're all that matters to me," Balto said as he went to sleep to his words. Aleu did the same then she started to dream about his words

You're that matters to me….


	3. Hold Tight

_**Chapter 3: Hold Tight **_

Aleu wakes up in the middle of the night in sweat. She then turn's to see her father still sleeping, She tries to back to sleep but couldn't. Then she stands up and walks around after a while she stopped and looks at her father again. She then decided to walk out to her mother's house to see if she was up for talking. So she walked out of the boat and started to walk over to her mother's house. On the way there she thought what happened yesterday. The wolf that took her fox looked kind of cute in her mind but he still took her food for that morning, but he still took her food for that day.

Aleu the looks up in the sky seeing the stars pass by. She smiles at the sky then continued to walk on to her mother's house; it was close to sun rise when she had made over to her mother's house. She then howled and few minutes later Jenna walked out of the house. "Aleu?" Jenna said with a yawn, "What are you doing here?" Jenna asked. Aleu's ears went back with eyes looking to the corner. "Mom I need to talk," Aleu said put her ears up and her eyes looking at her mother.

Jenna smiled then walked over to her daughter and nuzzled her "I'm always here to talk dear," Jenna said with warming smile. Aleu smiled then they both walked to the back of the house to the shed, Jenna then opened the shed with her paw and pull the light on with her mouth then both girls walked to the middle of the shed and started to talk. "Okay sweet heart what do you want to talk about?" Jenna asked lying down next to her daughter, Aleu looked at her.

"Well mom I wanted to talk about being pregnant," Aleu asked blushing on the talk that she wanted to have with her mother. Jenna smiled "Well honey it's a beautiful thing carry something like this," Jenna said. Aleu looked at Jenna "What about you what was your experience with us?" Aleu asked Jenna smile more "Well your father was most worried dog in Nome for one and he always was around me never left me alone," Jenna explained Aleu's face started to lighten up. "The night before you pups were born I told him Balto you need to take a rest I will be fine for the night," Jenna said Aleu then stood up.

"What did papa do after that?" Aleu asked getting into the story Jenna chuckled "He went home then the next morning I had you and your brothers and sisters," Jenna said putting her head down "Mom," Aleu said Jenna then put her head back up "Yes sweet heart?" Jenna said Aleu then looked away "What if my puppies are wolf than me like I know I'm half but what if their full wolf," Aleu said still looking away from her mother. Jenna then stood up and walked over to her daughter.

"Who cares if their more wolf or full I loved your father and he's only half, the thing is Aleu as a mother you don't care what they look like you just know that you love them for who they are and that's why I love you because this is who you are," Jenna said Aleu looked at her with a smile and a tear coming down her face "Really mom?" Aleu asked Jenna chuckled "Of course," Jenna said then nuzzled her daughter.

"Mom?" Aleu said Jenna then stopped nuzzling her daughter "Yes," she said Aleu smiled "When you first saw papa what did you think?" Aleu asked Jenna smiled "Well I thought he was cute and I thought he was smart because he taught me how to open doors and how to make the northern lights with glass bottles," Jenna explained then started to think about everything that her and Balto had been through.

Aleu looked down then looked back at her mother "You thing I will ever find someone for me?" Aleu asked Jenna chuckled "Of course you will and when you do just hold on tight to him, like I did with your father," Jenna said with a smile Aleu chuckled "Will mom thanks for letting me talking to you," Aleu said sitting up from where she was sitting "You better get back to you dad's and hey later today you better see your bother he doesn't know you're here yet," Jenna said with a smile. Aleu smiled then nuzzled her mother "Well do mom," Aleu said.

After hugging her mother Aleu then walked on back to Balto's boat I thought came in her head. The thought was from her mother explaining about finding a mate "Hold on tight to him like I did to your father," Aleu said out then she started to think who will be the one for her and her unborn puppies. The thought stayed in her head all the way home. When she walked in the boat she saw that her father was still asleep, Aleu smiled then she walked over to her bed. She closed her eyes think of the words her mother had told her.

Hold on tight to him…

**Alright sorry for the late date yesterday I was fixing some stuff and anyways here you guys go and will what do you guy's think? Every chapter gets better yes no? just let me know in a review.**

**Thanks from Kodiwolf321**


	4. Wait for a minute

_**Chapter four: wait for a minute **_

Later that day Aleu woke up seeing her father looking down on her "May I help you papa?" Aleu asked looking up at her father. Balto smiled then nuzzled her neck "I think it's time to go see your brother," Balto said pushing Aleu with his nose Aleu smile then stood up. "Alright, alright I'm up papa," Aleu said then walked out of the boat along with her father beside her. On the way they talked, "So Aleu how was your talk with mother earlier this morning?" Balto asked raising one eye brow

Aleu looked at her father with a surprised look on her face "You knew?" Aleu asked with her jaw dropping Balto looked at her then chuckled "Well Aleu I wasn't born yesterday," Balto said with a smile Aleu laughed " I guess not papa" Aleu said about five minutes later they stopped talking and went on walking. Once they walked into town Balto stopped with Aleu by his side "Alright stay here I will go get your brother just stay here," Balto said with a smile Aleu nodded.

Balto then gave a kiss on her head then walked out in the street; Kodi was on the other side of street hanging out with his friends and girlfriend Dusty. "Kodi," Balto said walking up to him, Kodi looked at his father walking up to him "Hey dad," Kodi said with a greeting smile Balto smiled back at him. "I some who wants to see you," Balto said. Kodi smiled some more then looked at his friends "Alright be right back guys," Kodi said.

Just then both dogs then walked to a nearby building "Alright dad what's going on?" Kodi said looking at his father Balto chuckled "you'll see," Balto said with a small smile. The two dogs then turned around the corner; Kodi's face was in shock "Aleu?" Kodi said his voice crack a little. Aleu smiled "Hey big brother," Aleu said the nuzzled him Kodi nuzzled her back. When they stopped nuzzling he looked at her.

Kodi chuckled then he forced a smile on his face "it's good to see you," Kodi said trying not to break down on her. Aleu laughed "there something I have to tell you," Aleu said then she looked at Balto. Balto nodded then walked around the corner, Kodi watched his father walked around the corner then he looked back at Aleu, "So what do you want to tell me?" Kodi asked Aleu smiled at her brother then chuckled.

"Well Kodi you're going to be a uncle," Aleu said Kodi froze, "What?" Kodi said shocked Aleu nodded then Kodi smile. "Well I'll be right there every step of the way," Kodi said then they both walked around the corner where their father was waiting for them. "So you guys had a nice talk?" Balto asked his kids as they walked by him, they both nodded then the three all walked back to Balto's boat.

"So Kodi what have you been doing for the past year?" Aleu asked Kodi chuckled then looked down. "Well I've been trying to follow dad's steps with sled dog racing," Kodi explained Aleu chuckled "I can see you doing that," Aleu said with a warm smile Kodi chuckled "Well I better get back the team might need me," Kodi said the stood up Aleu did the same. She nuzzled her brother good bye then he was off.

Aleu then looked at her father "Well papa I guess just you and me," Aleu said with a smile then she walked passed him. Balto looked at her as she passed him. "Is something the matter Aleu?" Balto asked his daughter, Aleu turned and looked at him and shook her head "No nothing's wrong," Aleu said then continued on walking out side Balto cocked his head to the right still wondering on what was wrong with her.

Aleu walked on the beach for a while just as she ready to go back to her father's boat she stopped at watch the sun go down. Aleu smiled as she felt another kick from her stomach from her unborn puppies "Don't worry you'll be here soon," Aleu said to herself still feeling the kick from her stomach. Aleu then headed for the boat. When she walked into the boat she noticed that her father was nowhere to be found.

She then laid down and closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. When she did three hours went by, she felt something touch her side it was her father "Papa?" Aleu said half asleep, Balto started to walk back forth "Come on Aleu I need to you to come with me to the animal hospital with Balto said still walking back and forth Aleu eyes shot wide open.

"Papa what's going on?" Aleu asked then noticing there some blood on Balto's side "Papa are you hurt?" Aleu asked Balto then stopped and looked at Aleu then he looked at his side with the blood on it "No it's your brother," Balto said feeling his face go hot Aleu froze for a moment "What's wrong with Kodi?" Aleu asked once more Balto ears went down "I thinks it's just best we go see him right away," Balto said then rushed out the door of the boat.

Aleu froze again but then she snapped out of her thoughts then she ran out of the door of the boat, "Papa what for me," Aleu said running after to him, Balto then slowed down for her. A thought raced into Balto's head about his son was he going to leave or what was he going to die? The bear did more than just hurt him.

"Papa please tell me what happened to Kodi," Aleu said Balto snapped out of his thoughts and looked Aleu "A bear attack," Balto said then continued to walk on Aleu was in shock she wanted to know more but she knew that she would have to wait and find out. When they walked up to the hospital Jenna was there waiting by the main window with tears in her eyes.

She then looked behind her seeing Balto and Aleu walking up to her "oh Balto they think his leg might be broke," Jenna said while having a in her voice. Aleu swallowed hard then walked up to the window see the teams' families all around the lobby. Aleu then looked at Balto "Papa tell me what happened right now," Aleu said Balto looked at her then nodded

"Alright this is what happened…"

**You all must hate me but at least you get next week just kidding tomorrow you will have the answer to what happened to Kodi and well I guess that's it from now see you next time and hey I wanted to be nice a give you this chapter early but I'm just cool like that **** and here's one thing I give you some thought about the next chapter **_**Recovery **_


	5. Roar

_**Chapter Five: Roar **_

"Alright this is what happened," Balto said then he started to explain what happened to his son six hours ago.

**Six hours ago **

Kodi walked in the boiler room with his head down, his friends sit in the back of the boiler room talking and laughing. Kirby then looks at the doorway seeing Kodi walk through it "Hey Kodi!" Kirby shouts out with a smile. Kodi then looks up seeing his friends and his girlfriend sitting in the back of the boiler room, he then walks over to them "Hey guys," Kodi said while walking up to them Dusty looked at Kodi "So where were you?" Dusty asked putting her head down.

Kodi looked at her "My sister came home," Kodi said with smile Dusty rises her head and smiled "Oh really?" Dusty asked Kodi nodded "Well I guess I'll have to meet her sometime," Dusty said Kirby looked at Kodi "Didn't she like run away a year ago?" Kirby asked Kodi turned to him and nodded "Yeah but now she's back," Kodi said Ralph puts his head down then yawns "We better get ready for work," Ralph added after his yawn.

The team then nodded then all stood up and walked out of the boiler room and headed for the post office. Once the team got there was waiting for them, Mr. Simpson then hooked them up to the sled then put the mail on the sled. Kodi then looked at Kirby and smiled "Here we go again another day on the job," Kodi said Ralph looked at Kodi with a grin "Come on Kodi we know you just want to get this over with and get home with Dusty," Ralph said with laugh Kirby then started laugh with him,

Dusty shook her head "Boys sometimes," Dusty said Kodi rolled his eyes then looked forward "Alright let's get going," Mr. Simpson shouted out to his team, and then they were off after an hour of running through the forest something didn't feel right. Kodi smelled the air. But there was nothing in the air but still something didn't feel right.

**Inside a Den somewhere in the forest near the Team **

The same wolf that took Aleu's fox sits next to his den watching the sun down for the day. Just as he was about to head in to his den he heard a scream somewhere near him. He then ran into the forest still hearing the screams that felt to be right next to him. When he made it to wherever the screams were coming from he saw a bear try to attack a local sled team.

**Five Minutes earlier **

Kodi has a chill run down his spine as he runs with his team, the team says nothing they just run but they also feel that same chill of someone watching them. Kodi then looks to his right seeing a paw hit him in his muzzle. Kodi then fly's against Kirby's body. With impacted of the two dogs crashing into each other it made the teams sled crash on its side.

Kodi then hits his head on log with Kirby right next to him; Kirby's neck gets caught in the rope hold the team together. Dusty screams seeing Kodi's muzzle had blood on it. As for Mr. Simpson he falls forward hitting his nose on a tree. The rest of the team watch's the bear get closer to them. Before the bear gets any closer to them a nearby wolf jumps on the bear and starts to bite the bear's neck. Kodi looks down at the leash and starts to bite it off.

When Kodi got free from the leash he joined the wolf in the fight, Kodi then went for the bears legs. Then the bear pick up the wolf and throws him against a tree, and then the bear goes for Kodi kicking him in the side then cuts his leg with his claws. The wolf then gets back up and jumps on the bear again but this time biting him in the ear and clawing out his eyes.

The bear then kicked off the wolf making the wolf hit a rock; the bear then looked at the wolf then looked at the sled team. There was lots of blood on the bear not just from Kodi and the wolf but also from the bear itself. The bear then took a breather then walked on, Dusty then ran over to Kodi with tears in her eyes "Kodi!" Dusty shouted.

Kodi then opened his eyes seeing Dusty's face above him "Dusty," Kodi said then he tried to move his leg but couldn't. Dusty then nuzzled him Kirby and Ralph then ran over to Kodi and Dusty. Dusty looked at Kirby and Ralph "We need to go get help," Dusty said Kirby and Ralph looked at each other. "I will go get some help," said a voice behind them.

Dusty, Kirby and Ralph all looked behind them seeing the wolf that saved their life "You will?" Dusty said still having tears flow down her face, the wolf nodded "Just stay here and try to keep warm I will be back you all," The wolf said then started to head off to the town but then was stopped "What your name?" Dusty asked.

The wolf didn't look at Dusty "Hunter," he said then went off to the near town of Nome Alaska.

**Well guys I hope you like this chapter and as for this wolf he came from user that came up with some great ideas so thank Valkarie Wolf for Mr. Hunter and the bear attack then next chapter will be entitled Recovery just to let you know well till next time. **


End file.
